Treyjikistan
Founding Treyjikistan was formed in November of 2007, inspired by a post on the website Fark.com recruiting for the alliance of Farkistan, and was accepted into the alliance the very same day. The Early Days Initially, Treyjikistan was discouraged from exporting lead due to it's low market value, however the citizens of the fledgling nation voted in favor of Initiative 682207.2, effectively preventing the lead industry from being dismantled in favor of more popular materials. To subsidize the lost income of producing an unpopular resource, the tiny nation developed an image-editing cottage industry. Not surprisingly, the citizens of Treyjikistan never debated the practice of mining for their native gems, because the "blingity-bling-bling" was popular with the female population. The Illuminati War Treyjikistan's first named alliance conflict was the Illuminati War, in which the military of Treyjikistan was assigned to the FSS Vigoda, and then fought and collected its first combat medals while reducing the targeted nation to Zero Infrastructure. The critics who originally opposed the production of lead were briefly quieted during this war, due to the convenience of quickly producing lead to be shot at Illuminati targets, rather than shipping it across the ocean from the few remaining lead suppliers. The War of the Coalition and The Great Destroyer of Treyjikistan Peace and prosperity would not last long for Treyjikistan, however. When the War of the Coalition came to Planet Bob, the military of Treyjikistan once again answered the call to war, and engaged multiple New Polar Order targets in the first round, sending them into anarchy with its partners in the FSS Vigoda Fireteam Redundancy Team. When the second round of wars came around, Treyjikistan was assigned to the (now defunct)nation of Necrosis, which was unfortunately still very nuclear and very capable of putting those weapons to good use against Treyjikistan's not-yet nuclear equipped military. Treyjikistan suffered 2 nuclear strikes on its soil with no chance to retaliate. After taunting Necrosis to attack it instead of its battle buddy WickedJ, Treyjikistan received 3 more consecutive nuclear strikes. This allowed WickedJ to collect out of nuclear anarchy and engage a new NpO target. While the damage was severe (over 400 million dollars worth of infrastructure and technology) Necrosis was reduced to below 1,000 infrastructure, turned to peace mode, and eventually deleted after claiming to be the "Great Destroyer of Treyjikistan". The Aftermath Due to the severe damage sustained by nuclear attacks, Treyjikistan was one of the nations given tech aid through reparations from NpO, but the infrastructure damage remained. In addition, for valor on the field of combat, Farkistan bestowed the Ackbar Cross ribbon on the war-torn nation. It remains the only nation in Farkistan to have ever received that ribbon. The FSS Vigoda sustained a great number of nuclear strikes from various NpO targets, but kept on fighting and thus earned the nickname "The Vigloda". Present Day Treyjikistan continues to grow, maintaining a full nuclear arsenal and a large standing navy. As of the most recent update, Treyjikistan is the 62nd largest nation in Farkistan, and 1,576th in all of Cybernations.